


In the Heart of Hell (on hiatus)

by Anara_Muse



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Villians, Hercules (1997)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Pre-Het, Soul Selling, Underworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anara_Muse/pseuds/Anara_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megara is sassy. Fiery. Strong. She doesn't take anything from anybody.<br/>But why?<br/>Well, Hades could tell you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heart of Hell (on hiatus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue.

A field of grass. Noise-little girls and boys running amok, not noticing or even really caring the danger they were in. They were yelling and running, chasing after butterflies, trying to achieve the impossible as they uncannily ignored the inevitable.

A chuckle, deep and sinister, ran throughout the ground unheard. It was funny really, how no one knew what was coming. How no one knew anything, yet all perceived knowledge of the great and vast universe. How did they not realize the obvious? Humans- _mortals-_ could not know or even pretend to predict anything. The gods ran the universe, and they alone decided what to do. They were fickle creatures, malevolent and uncaring of their charges on the Earth. Oh, they may listen to a few prayers here and there, but there was only one who really cared what happened to the puny little beings stumbling over the dirt as they hurried to live unsuccessful, unfulfilled lives.

And he’d prefer it if they were all dead. However, if he could get them enslaved, that wasn’t a bad idea either. He just needed a kingdom, and as Zeus was so eager to take everything living away, he took and grabbed and stole when he could. He may not be the goddess of wisdom, but there were loop-holes. Even if he had to rip them, there were loop-holes. One such rip in the laws of the universe was of soul-trading. One pitiful life for another. That was his favourite, as humans were so easily manipulated. They were so easily turned against each other, even if they professed true love. Heh. Hades wasn’t the god of death for nothing. He could break Aphrodite easily. But it wasn’t simply her he was seeking to break. There was someone much, much more powerful he wanted submissive, willing to do anything bowing at his feet.

So he pursued Athens, searching for a being he could use for himself. “Μπορείτε λίγο πρόσωπο γουρούνι! Μπορείτε αχινός! Πώς τολμάς εσύ να καλέσετε τον εαυτό σας ακόμη και ένα ανθρώπινο ον! Είστε κάτω από το χώμα. Άδης έχετε κρατήσει!” Upon hearing this, Hades let out a laugh that only the little girl heard, and it chilled her to the very bone.

He had found her. And no matter what, so be it, he was going to get her.

She was the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Μπορείτε λίγο πρόσωπο γουρούνι! Μπορείτε αχινός! Πώς τολμάς εσύ να καλέσετε τον εαυτό σας ακόμη και ένα ανθρώπινο ον! Είστε κάτω από το χώμα. Άδης έχετε κρατήσει!” or "You little pig face! You urchin! How dare you try to even call yourself a human being! You are lower than the dirt. Hades keep you!"  
> I didn't really know any good Grecian curses, so I made some up. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
